A Magickal Birthday
by xSasuNaruIsLovex
Summary: What if Cal and Morgan didn't stop on the night of Morgan's birthday? R&R One-shot.


It was Morgan's birthday and she was in Cal's room, on his bed. Kissing him deeply. The room was lit with candles and sigals covered the door to prevent any univited people into Cal's room. Morgan smiled softly into the kiss. This was a perfect night, the perfect birthday. Magickal even.

Cal suddenly pushed Morgan gently onto the bed, Morgan gasping out in suprise and looking up at Cal who was now hovering over her. Her eyes looking into gold eyes which seemed to peirce right into her soul. Morgan blushed deeeply, at the look of hunger and desire Cal was giving her.

Cal leaned in and captured Morgan's lips with his own once more. The kiss was passionete yet full of hunger and desire. Morgan happily returned the kiss, their tongues dancing together. Showing that there was no fight for dominance. Would tonight be the night she lost her virginity to Cal? She wondered this silently in her head. Morgan felt very self-concious, she often wondered how someone as plain as her ended up with Cal. It was like she was living in some soft of dream.

The kisses grew less urgent, however it was still full of passion. Cal's hands went under Morgan's shirt, his hands were on her sides, and Morgan's blush deepened. When Morgan didn't protest he broke the kiss and pulled her shirt off and over her head.

"C-Cal." Morgan said, softly and shyly. Cal knew that his girlfreind was very self-concious. He didn't know why, she was very beautiful and she should realize that. "It's okay, your beautiful." Cal said softly, reassuring her that he thought she was very sexy, just the way she was. Morgan gave a small nod in response, happy that he thought she was beautiful. Not that, she didn't know he thought she was beautiful. Morgan's hands went to the bottom of Cal's shirt and she pulled his shirt off and over his head, revealing his well sculpted chest. Morgan let her hands roam his chest, feeling over every muscle. Cal smirked at Morgan, once she started to feel his mucles. He kissed down her jaw and neck, his tongue lashing out across her neck teasingly. Which made Morgan gasp out in pleasure. Cal nibbled at her neck gently, making Morgan arch her neck and gasp out again.

Cal's hands went to Morgan's jeans, begining to unbotton them, however before he unzipped them he wanted to make sure Morgan was sure about this. He looked up at her, stopping his teasing. "Are you sure about this, Morgan?" He asked, his voice was husky and he hoped that she was sure. However, if she wasn't he would understand. He didn't want to push her into something she didn't want to do.

"Y-Yes." Morgan answered him. She was sure she wanted this. She loved him and he loved her, this was the perfect night to give her virginty to Cal. Cal gave a nod in response, "Okay." He said, he then unzipped her jeans and tugged them off of her, before tossing them onto the pile of clothes that was in the floor. Cal once again started to tease her by nibbling her neck and licking at her neck, which caused Morgan to moan softly. Cal then kissed down her chest, planted butterfly kisses all the way down to her stomach. Then with his teeth, he pulled down her panties, which made Morgan blush deeply once again. He looked hot doing that, she thought.

Once Cal had her panties pulled down, and spread her legs apart a little. He slipped his tongue into her folds. Which made Morgan gasp out in pleasure, it felt weird at first, but it also felt good. "A-Ah!" Morgan exclaimed as Cal's tongue explored her pussy. Soon the gasp turned into a soft quiet moan. Morgan's eyes fluttered shut in pure pleasure as she allowed herself to enjoy what Cal was doing to her.

Cal's flicked her tongue over her clit, teasingly. Which made Morgan moan louder, before biting her bottom lip in an attempt to be quiet. Morgan didn't want Cal's mother, Selene to hear what was going on in her son's bedroom. That would be very awkward. Even though she knew the door was spelled with sigils to keep Selene out, she didn't want to be loud. However, that was almost impossible with the way Cal was teasing her, making her feel pleasure unlike anything she had ever felt before. He wanted her first time to be enjoyable.

Cal slipped a finger into her, making Morgan's eyes widen in suprise. That to, felt weird. However, Morgan began to get used to the feeling of his finger inside of her. Cal began to pump his finger in and out of her, at a teasing slow pace. Morgan was unable to contain the moans that was escaping her lips. Cal began to pump his finger in and out of her faster, curling them and uncurling them.

Morgan couldn't take it any more, she arched her back off the bed and cried out in pleasure as she came on his finger. Cal eagerly licked her juices up and removed his finger from her. He licked them clean of her juices. Morgan's breathing was heavy from her first orgasam, her chest rising and falling with each breath. She had a light blush on her cheeks. Morgan thought it was hot, the way he licked her juices from his finger.

Cal stood up, taking off his jeans and boxers before he hovered over her. The blush on Morgan's cheeks deepened once she saw his cock. She was tense, bracing herself for the pain that was sure to come.

"Relax, Morgan." Cal told her softly. "It will hurt more if you don't relax." Morgan gave a soft nod in response and willed herself to relax. Once Cal had seen that she was relaxed, he slowly pushed into her breaking her hymen and making Morgan cry out in pain, tears springing into her eyes. "I-It hurts, Cal." Cal didn't move, waiting for her to say it was okay to move. He gently brushed her tears away with his thumb. "I know, the pain will pass soon. Tell me when to move." He said soothingly.

Soon the pain passed and Morgan wrapped her legs around Cal's waist tight. "You can move." She said, her eyes looking into his beautiful gold ones. Cal began to move, thrusting into her slowly at first. Morgan moaned softly, and began to move her hips in rythem with his thrusts. "You can go faster if you want." She told him.

"Alright." Cal said, he began to move faster inside of her. Grunting in pleasure as he did so. Morgan let out a low string of moans, the pleasure was overwhelming. "A-Ah! C-Cal!" She breathed out, soon she began to move her hips in rythem with his thrusts. As Cal went faster, she arched her back off the bed gasping and moaning in pleasure. Cal grunted in pleasure as he moved inside of Morgan.

Soon Morgan couldn't take it anymore, her back arched off the bed and she moaned loudly as she came, milking his cock hard. Morgan's breathing was heavy, rising and falling with each breath. Cal grunted in pleasure, and came after her, releasing his seed deep inside of her.

Cal then pulled out of her, and pulled her close to him, her head was on his chest and he stroked her hair, kissing her on the head.

Morgan smiled at him, "This is the best birthday ever."

* * *

**I know the lemon probally sucked, but hey I tried. R&R please!**


End file.
